Worth the wait
by princesspeach010
Summary: It's been 2 and a half years since Naruto and Sasuke has been gone for the mission. Sakura gets anxious as she waits. When they come,Sakura cries tears of joy,but feels different..."I loved you ever since we met!" What kind of reunion would it be?
1. Finally over

_**Duh Duhduh Duh! A new story! I'll be going on with my other stories but I just wanted to do another one! Hope you enjoy! DNON!**_

Sakura looked out her window.

She sighed as she watched the sun fall to sleep.

And as the stars and moon awoke.

Then,as the sky darkens into a dark blue.

Sakura just stood there by her window,waiting.

Waiting for a call,just one call.

And finally hear his voice after 2 and a half years.

At last,she heard the phone ring.

Sakura ran to the phone and got the reciever.

She held the reciever to her ear.

"H-hello"

"Hello? Miashi?"

Sakura hesitated and tried to hold back her tears.

"Hi dad..."

"Oh! Hey honey! How ya doin?"

"I'm doing fine..."

"Good,could you please _call_ your mother here? (laugh)you get the joke? _Call?_"

Sakura forces a laugh out of her.

"Mom! Dad called!"

Sakura's mom came and took the phone.

Sakura plopped herself onto the sofa.

She took out her cellphone and checked her messages.

There was suddenly a beep.

A new message was sent.

Sakura checked who it was from and what was the message.

It said "Out of area,(917)608-2933"

Sakura gasped.

It was Naruto,and he sent a message saying:

"**Hey Sakura! I finally finished the mission with Sasuke! We'll be back in a week or less! Hope to see you again!"**

Sakura's eyes filled with tears of joy.

She pulled the cellphone to her chest and hugged it.

She put the cellphone on the table.

Sakura then dimmed the light and pulled a blanket onto her.

She closed her eyes...and waited for another message...from Naruto...and Sasuke.

"..."

Naruto and Sasuke set their tent.

Sasuke got a lantern as Naruto hammered a screw into the ground(i forgot what it was called)

When Naruto finally finished,they both stuffed everything into the tent.

"Who's supposed to set the tents,Naruto?"

"Umm...I did it yesterday,so you!"

"(sigh)"

Naruto turned on the lantern.

Sasuke set the sleeping bags on the floor.

"Hey Sasuke,what else should I send to Sakura?"

Sasuke thought as he went into his sleeping bag.

"Umm...oh yeah! Just when you sent the message,I found a shortcut to the village!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Is it dangerous?"

"No! It's through the training grounds! Which is just a few steps away!"

"How long would it take us to get back!"

"A few hours!"

Naruto got his cellphone and texted this to Sakura:

**"Sorry Sakura! My mistake! We're taking a shortcut Sasuke found! We'll be home by around 3:30! See ya by then.**

After Naruto texted the final words,he stuffed it into his bag.

Sasuke was already sleeping.

And Naruto went to sleep.

Waiting,to get home...

**Thats the end! Hoped it was great! Don't forget my other stories! Because I just found that nobody reads Love Triangles anymore ):(! Well,just as Naruto said,See ya by then(when I upload my next story)**


	2. The unknown entrance

**What do you think of my story so far? Hope yall like it! Now this is chap.2! It's longer this time and more characters are introduced.(do my stories seem repetitive?)**

It was already morning.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up.

Naruto was already on top of him.

"OH COME ON SLEEPYHEAD,WAKE UP!"

Sasuke pushed him out of the way and got up.

"YOU BAKA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KISS ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM! (G-WORD)"

"YOU GET ON MY NER-"

"ITS 12:00! GET YOUR BUTT UP AND LETS GO!"

"Wait! Let me get ready!"

Finally,when Sasuke was ready,they both packed up and went through the shortcut.

"..."

Hinata and Neji were at the training grounds.

Hinata was wounded from a fall,and Neji was wrapping up the wound and questioning.

"Are you sure you're ok,Lady Hinata? I can't let Lord Hiashi see you like this!"

"I'm ok,brother Neji!"(she just calls him that)

When Neji finally stopped wounding,Hinata felt a sudden pain.

"(gasp)"

She held onto her wound.

"Lady Hinata! Are you all right!"

Hinata started to lose conciousness.

She fell to the ground as her eyes shut.

"Lady Hinata!"

Neji panicked when he saw two familiar shadows.

"What?"

Then he heard arguing.

"STOP TEXTING! YOU'RE GOING TO BUMP INTO THE TREE."

"I KNOW A TREE'S THERE,SASUKE!"

"TEME!"

"BAKA!"

"TEME!"

"BAKA!"

Then he gasped.

He saw Sasuke and Naruto shunting and grunting as they walked into the training grounds.

"Sasuke? Naruto?"

They both suddenly stopped and looked at Neji.

"DODOMAYOR! HEY NEJI!"

"Hey...long time no see (sees Hinata) why is Hinata sleeping?"

"She's not sleeping! She fainted!"

Neji headed towards her.

"I'm trying to get her awake before Lord Hiashi arrives."

Naruto noticed she was bandaged up on her leg.

"How did she get a wound?"

Neji sighs.

"She fell over a tree root while we were training."

Naruto glared at him.

"Don't tell me you were too harsh on her _again_!"

Neji's eyes got wide.

"No I wasn't! She just tripped. I'm relieved that she didn't twist her leg!"

Sasuke looked at him.

"And happy that she fainted?"

"You're crazy! Why would I be happy Hinata's unconscious!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at eachother.

Naruto then said one word.

"Fireworks..."

"Fireworks?"

"Yeah Neji,fireworks. Even though I was in the hospital,I went with Naruto and Sakura..."

Neji gasped.

"..."

Sakura was on her porch,sitting on the front steps.

She picked up her guitar and decided to play a song.

"Hmm..."

Sakura plucked one chord.

Then she thought of her.

And then Sasuke.

Then Naruto.

And their mission.

And how it breaks her heart for them to be gone.

Sakura began playing.

"(strumming)"

"Its been a few years..."

"Your tears are golden now..."

"You just gone away..."

"Just...like...that..."

"JUst yesterday you wEre the crOwn"

"UnTil today,YOU never _had _a frown!"

"You've tAUght me sOlitude! You've taught Me pAin!"

And she continues singing as the day goes by.

"..."

Chouji sits in the ramen shop alone.

Myame comes through the door to treat him.

"So what'll be?"

"Hmm...I would like the best of the week for here and to-go!"

Myame smiled.

"You know! I have an eat all you want buffet! I've been waitin' to give it to you!"

Chouji glowed.

"Wow! Thanks Myame!"

Myame gives the coupon to Chouji,and Chouji looked at it.

He rememebered Naruto as he always just ran outside and yelled coupon and kissed a random building.

Then as Sasuke pulled him out and suddenly fought with him.

Then as Sakura always stopped the fight and they walk and talk away.

And he himself chase after Naruto.

"What's wrong?"

"(sigh) I don't know Myame. It just seems like someone's missing."

He points to a seat.

Myame blinks then does a empathetic smile.

"I get I feel the same.I just feels like someone is missing."

They both look at the empty seat for a while.

**Well the end for chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! I made up the song! The rest will be shown later! See ya in chap.3**


	3. When they met

**Here it is,the third chap. Hope you all yeah I forgot, the way,there is never gonna be a real couple,so don't accuse.**

When Sakura plucked on the final string,she looked up.

Sakura wondered if Naruto sent any other messages.

She left her guitar on the porch,and ran into her house.

She grabbed her phone from the table,and leaped onto the sofa.

Sakura put her feet up,and checked her messages.

Flood warning,flood warning,The tree contest?

Then there was a message from Naruto.

Sakura gasped,she smiled as her eyes gleamed.

Naruto was not coming next week,not next day,TODAY.

TODAY,Sakura would see Naruto and Sasuke again.

SHe put her phone on the table,put on her jacket,and headed for the door.

When her mother came in.

"Sakura,where are you going?"

"It's 3:40 mama,I have to meet Naruto and Sasuke!"

Her mother smiled.

"When you greet them,tell them I said hi."

Sakura nodded,hugged her mom,and ran out.

Ran through every person,while they looked at her in confusion.

Sakura didn't see them in the gates.

"What?..."

Then she suddenly heard KABOOM?

She turned her head,looking at the training grounds,and then she headed for it.

**...**

Naruto and Sasuke just told the end of the story.

"Yeah,and Sakura pushed Naruto off her,while she was on me."

Naruto got angry.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU PUT A SPELL ON HER!"

Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"HOW COULD I PUT A SPELL?I'M NOT A MAGICIAN,AND YOU GUYS SNEAKED ME OUTTA THE HOSPITAL!"

"YOU COULD BE FAKING IT!"

"YEAH,SURE,WHY WOULD I BE FAKING IT! WITH ITACHI DEAD NOW,I WOULDN'T FAKE ANYTHING! ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Naruto turned silent.

He turned his back on Sasuke.

"I...have to go somewhere..."

Sasuke suddenly looked down.

He suddenly remembered Naruto killed Itachi.

Neji looked at both of them.

"Sasuke,if you're gonna do nothing,help me wake Hinata!"

Sasuke looked at him,and shrugged.

**...**

Naruto was sitting on a tree trunk.

"_He has to mention that,he just had because I killed him,does i-"_

Naruto suddenly heard someone footsteps.

He looked behind the tree.

There was a person,but s/he was so far,Naruto couldn't see him/her.

He decided to go closer.

Naruto tiptoed in the bushes.

The person was just standing there,maybe Naruto could get even closer.

He tiptoed a little faster,towards the person.

He saw a dress,so it was a girl.

But suddenly,unexpected,she quickly began running back to the bushes.

Right where Naruto was in.

Naruto gasped,it was the person he and Sasuke longed to see.

It was-

BAM

It was Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura were on top of eachother,doing the thing Sakura longed to do with Sasuke.

Though she longed to do that a long time ago.

**...**

Sasuke was looking for Naruto,since he already woke Hinata.

Also Hinata was following Sasuke,because she wanted to see Naruto after so long.

Hinata wondered if Naruto grew taller,more handsomer,more stronger,more r-.

She suddenly stopped wondering when Sasuke stopped and stood there like a statue.

"Sasuke,w-whats wrong..."

Sasuke looked at Hinata,held her hand,and pointed.

"There..."

Hinata turned around,to see Naruto and Sakura...WHAT!

Hinata's eyes got wide,she grasped Sasuke's shoulders tighter.

Sasuke glanced at her.

Hinata was shaking,real bad.

Sasuke got shocked,as the wind gently lifted their hair.

Hinata liked Naruto?

"Hinata,do you...like Naruto?"

Hinata slowly turned her head.

She got angry,not at him.

"No...not anymore,Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke's eyes got even more wider.

"Sasuke...kun?

**Well,thats the end,the endy end.I mean of this chapter. Ok,if you think love is coming...I'm just not gonna tell you. Remember what I said in the introduction! There is never gonna be a real couple. Well,see ya later.**


	4. The crash to the heartbreak

**Isn't it worth the wait waiting for this chapter to come hope you enjoyed the and enjoy dada.**

Sasuke just stared at Hinata for quite some time.

Hinata sternly looked at him,too.

When Naruto and Sakura both stopped their little moment,they just blushed.

"OMG,Naruto,when were you there? I mean,I'm so sorry that I did that,I didnt know you were there!"

Naruto looked at her,silent,not moving a single bit.

Sakura kept on blushing though,and unexpectedly smiled.

"But did you like it?"

Naruto gasped,he didn't know Sakura actually liked it.

"Umm,sorry Sakura,I'll see you later!"

Naruto,in a second,was running away back home.

"NARUTO,YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT YOUR JOURNEY WITH SASUKE!"

Sakura frowned,and turned away to find Sasuke,instead.

Then she crashed into someone.

"UGH!"

She fell onto solid ground,on her back.

She squinted,wondering who did she crash into?

Lucky for her,it was Sasuke,and Hinata,too.

But Sakura felt uneasy,Sasuke's eyes was filled with rage.

And when did he wear a cream-colored headband on his head?

Hinata looked mad,too,but at least she didn't look scary.

Sakura got up by herself,and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke,what's the matter? Did anybody do something to you?"

"Oh yeah someone did something to me,and that someone is you!"

Sakura stepped back,shocked at Sasuke.

She and him didn't see eachother for 2 and a half years,and this is the kind of greeting she gets from him,anger and rage,and impoliteness?

"What did I do to you? We just reunited right now?"

Hinata then let go of Sasuke's shoulders,and stepped forwards,pointing.

"You wouldn't know I liked him,that I longed to be doing that with him!"

"Longed to do what with who?"

"Come on Sakura-san,you would know who I used to like!"

"Kiba?"

Hinata looked at her confused.

"He's one of my friends,not in my love list!"

Sasuke sighed in frustration.

"You're acting right,Sakura? You wouldn't know what you did with Naruto,my best friend?"

Sakura gasped,knowing what they were talking about.

"Oh...my...god...!"

Sakura stood silent,remembering what happened.

"Well?" asked Hinata

"Sorry Hinata,I never meant to do that,it was an accident,I crashed into him,please forgive him AND me,please!"

Hinata looked at her,knowing she really meant it,and was about to forgive her when...

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's shoulders,and went on a rant.

"YOU JUST GO RUNNING OFF,FOR NO PARENT REASON,AND CAN'T LOOK FORWARD TO SEE A GUY STANDING OR WHATEVER! I KNOW NARUTO,HE LIKES YOU,IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT,I KNOW YOU MUST LIKE HIM,TOO AND DON'T CARE A THING ABOUT I LIKE YOU,TOO,HUH? ALL YOU THINK IS HEY I'LL PRETEND IT'S AN ACCIDENT AND GO KISS NARUTO BECAUSE I LOVE SASUKE DOESN'T LIKE ,NOT MAY WANT TO KNOW I LIKED YOU EVER SINCE WE MET,AND I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME TOO,AND I GUESS IT WAS ALWAYS A TRUE,UNFORGETTABLE **LIE!"**

Hinata gasped,of all those he said,and she saw Sakura's eyes super wide.

Sasuke let go of her carelessly,not caring that she fell.

Sakura's face was flushed with tears.

"O-Oh m-my g-g-g-g-god!"

Sasuke had his back on her.

Sakura was standing up,and suddenly screamed in tears.

"YOU COULD'VE FOOLED ME!"

Then before anybody could do anything,she took Hinata's hand and ran away in a flash.

Sasuke's eyes got wide,and he turned around quickl

He watched Sakura run away in tears,with Hinata looking back.

"Sasuke-kun...Naruto-kun...who could I choose..."

"Sasuke,we need to talk.."

Sasuke gasped and whipped his head,to see Naruto.

With Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto's eyes were wide,and he was in ease of shock.

"The hell...did you do teme?"

Sasuke gulped,knowing he was in big trouble.

He hurt Sakura physically,and with words.

Just like in real life,never hurt a person with words or fists.

Especially if you're a boy...and to a girl...!

**Thats the end,and hoped you liked my god,Hinata's so forgiving. But who'll she choose? What is Sakura gonna do with Hinata? What's gonna happen to Sasuke? Does Sakura really like Naruto? Find out later does not mean everything will be answered next time,only some.**


	5. Broken friendships

**It was true,Sakura loved there could be a change of heart,then back 's an unexpected world of love,to hate,back to love again.A title from somewhere"True love,sweet lies". This is all forged,and the speech will go on after the story.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. Note: Please enjoy.**

Hinata and Sakura stopped,in a vacant,empty place.

Sakura had her back on Hinata.

"Hinata,who do you really love?"

Hinata gasped.

"Is it really Naruto,or Kiba,or Sasuke,or-"

"W-WHO ELSE COULD IT BE? I LOVE NARUTO!"

"Hinata..."

Sakura gave a watery smile to Hinata.

"Sasuke never shown any sign of love,but only as a close teammate,and it was really an accident,so why,why did he have to confess he loved me in that way?"

"..."

Hinata had her hand on her mouth.

"He shows his anger more aggresively than 's used to this,since he used to do this to Itachi and a lot of people in his childhood,or thats how Naruto told me..."

Sakura looked down.

"You're saying I'm one of those people..."

"No,Sasuke would do this to anybody,or anybody could do this to anybody,even me."

"Yeah...Hinata,please,I don't know if I like Sasuke anymore,but if it's Naru-"

"NO!"

Sakura gasped and looked up.

"I knew it was coming to this point!"

Sakura got mad.

"How would you know Naruto loves you,when he liked me in his childhood!"

"You were hurting him the most,by ignoring him,and treating him like dirt,punching him till he's out of sight,why would you show more significance,than just a teammate to him!"

Sakura was getting heartbroken,by that fact,but she kept on going.

"BUT NARUTO ONCE TOLD ME,HE HATED PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"

Hinata knew this wasn't true,since he once told her the opposite of Sakura's statement.

"THEN HE TOLD ME HE STARTED TO LIKE PEOPLE LIKE ME!"

"NO,he told me this,after the chunin exams..."

Hinata stepped back.

"W-what...?"

"He doesn't like people who always fidget,and faint in front of hates fangirls!"

Hinata bit her lip of frustration.

"I'M NOT A-

"YES YOU ARE!"

Hinata stepped back,was this really true.

Finally both of them stopped.

"Theres only one way..."

Hinata looked at Sakura,her face pale.

"Me and Ino became rivals because of our love for Sasuke,but now we end our friendship for our love for Naruto,to see who wins!"

Hinata couldn't do that,but for the sake of her and Naruto,she had to.

Sakura let out her pinky,and Hinata began to bring out her pinky when.

"NOOO!"

Sakura and Hinata's promise never came true,when he came.

"..."

Sasuke,and Naruto eyed eachother.

Kakashi looked at both of them.

"I'll leave this to both of you..."

Sasuke gasped.

"W-WAIT!"

Kakashi disappeared to thin air.

"WHAT IS THIS SASUKE!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with anger.

"You like Sakura don't you,so why did you kiss her?"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT,SHE CRASHED INTO ME!"

"NO SHE DIDN'T,SHE DID THAT ON PURPOSE,OR YOU,YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!"

"SO WHAT'S THE PROBLEM? YOU NEVER LIKED SAKURA!"

"YES I DID! UNDERSTAND THAT!"

Naruto grew silent.

"Sasuke,first you insulted me of Itachi,then of kissing Sakura..."

Naruto looked straight at him.

"Is it really good to be best friends?"

Sasuke looked at him with concern.

"Are you ok? Seriously,break our friendship?"

"Yeah,why don't we,right NOW!"

Naruto turned his back on Sasuke,and said...

"I'm no longer your friend,Sasuke day to you!"

Naruto left in a huff,and Sasuke's eyes were wide.

"NARUTO,WAIT,DON'T-"

Sasuke fell down,on the grass,with tears held back in his eyes.

"Naruto...Sakura...why?"

Just on the first hour,the whole team seperated from Sasuke.

Naruto ended their friendship,Sakura,plainly hates him now,and Kakashi sensei is mad at him."

Can there be a miracle?

"BUT I LOVE HIM?"

A distant scream ringed Sasuke's ear.

"Sakura?"

There may be a miracle after all.

**Ok,on with my sky cries with this world of and anybody could do anything as long as it's there possibly be love ,end of ,hoped you enjoyed the story,I know everyone was waiting for is literally a sad ,see you next time.**


	6. My heart in pain, the two people I adore

**" When, in life, there is always pain... You never know, never know, how the pain will end... you blame your heart, you blame your love. And after years, you break apart. Even if when it's worth the wait, you feel a sudden... change... As you are far apart from me.. I can't help but know... it was worth the wait..." ~ song I made for worth the wait! Hope you enjoy! Do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Hinata and Sakura stepped back in shock. What was he doing here? They knew it was for Hinata. He pushed Sakura away a little bit, and went in front of Hinata.

"... what are you doing here?"

The person told Hinata, well asked her what was she doing here, and Hinata replied...

"I was protecting my love for Naruto! Sakura wants to-!"

Sakura clenched her fists, and screamed.

"But I LOVE HIM! Why can't I love my own teammate!"

Hinata pushed the person to the side and screamed...

"Because he doesn't love YOU! Can't you see he likes you as a close friend!"

Sakura looked at the person, and she said...

"First, you go against her love, now, you don't, what got the sudden change?"

The person sighed, and said...

"Because now, I see Naruto, not as a disgrace, but a hero.. I feel Hinata deserves him, and he deserves Hinata.."

Sakura had tears welling, and she harshly said to the person... in a whisper, she said..

"Naruto's mine.. Neji Hyuuga..."

Neji looked up, as Hinata bit her lip, as Sakura repeated mine... As Sakura looked at them, everything in the background stood still, the trees, the wind, the sun, nothing moved except for the three figures who were in a love tragedy.

Sakura and Hinata were both confident in charming Naruto to them, but they both had a rival... eachother... Neji told Sakura that...

" Don't you know.. that Sasuke does love you?"

Sakura looked at him, and went closer, and said right at his face..

"He does love me, as a teammate, I don't believe that he loves me..."

Neji glanced at Hinata, who looked down in frustration. Sakura was really stubborn in love, well being a professional fangirl, would bring stubborness. Hinata, was just in love, and never bothered Naruto...

"Sakura... Sasuke only yelled at you because he loved you..."

Sakura brought her hands up to her face, and on her mouth as she was silent.

" Why... are you so confident that he loves me? Is it so I get my hands off Naruto..?"

Neji shook his head, and explained to Sakura that Sasuke wouldn't do anything if he saw the kissing but didn't like her. Sakura kept disagreeing, but at a point, there was no disagreeing to do... Sakura felt there was nothing to say, but get Hinata out of the way, physically.

So there was Sakura, clenching her fists, and confronting Neji as she kicked him.

"Neji-san!"

* * *

Neji was hit hardly, ( in the worst part for a boy to be hit) and was knocked out. Hinata trembled, at Neji's position, she couldn't stand it anymore..

"If you're going to take Naruto, and hurt Neji-san, I'll get you done with.."

Sakura smirked, and clenched her fists and glared at Hinata.

"Here goes, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Sakura jumped up, as Hinata activated fist palms..

"Gentle fist! Eight trigrams 32-palms!"

Hinata's hands lighted up, as she ran towards Sakura, and Sakura suddenly had the blizzard technique ready! ( She used it during one movie, which was " Naruto the movie: Ninja clash in the land of snow!)

They ran towards eachother, but then, as they were about to hit, someone screamed NO!

* * *

BAMMM! Sakura and Hinata fell to the ground, only hurting some parts... someone saved both of them, but who?

It- was ...

As Sakura and Hinata looked at the person lying on the ground, bruised badly from the explosion, Sakura screamed...

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Hinata, terrified, ran to Sasuke, along with Sakura.

They looked at eachother, and screamed sorry. They opened their eyes, and were both terribly sorry.

"I'm sorry Hinata..."

But Hinata said she was sorry, knowing that Hinata should just find out the truth of who Naruto likes, not actually assume he likes her...

"Naruto's the one I love, and my role model.."

Sakura began healing, as she listened, as then she wondered... where was Naruto? Hinata asked Sakura that before Sakura could ask the same thing. Sakura shrugged in response, and looked at Sasuke. She asked Sasuke...

"Who do _you_ love... Sasuke- kun?"

Only nobody heard that, except Sakura... as Hinata called the ambulance... and in a few minutes, the siren rang the whole village...

A crowd filled the park, but only few could see who it was, including Naruto..

"Sasuke..."

People murmered that, but Naruto stood silent, and stared at the girls... he knew Sasuke saved them from some fight, it's not like some invisible wizard came and tried to beat the girls and Sasuke came to the rescue..

"Sasuke, darn it!"

Naruto turned around, and he wasn't mad at Sasuke, but something else... what could it be? Naruto ran away...

* * *

_"Love can be twisted, twisted as the trees in a storm... but we cannot control it, not even our own hearts.. We never know what our crush, superior, rival, friends, or what anyone is thinking... but when in a tragedy, we all just run away... So- let's start one more time..._

_One... more... time..."_

* * *

He was still unconscious, only for a few hours... how could this happen in all one day.. nobody knew...

Sakura had some bandages and medicine to bring to Sasuke, and she went to the front desk...

"Oh, there is a visitor in Sasuke Uchiha's room..."

Sakura gasped.. who was it?

In the room, someone was at the door, Sakura knew as she looked at the camera ( she was an official, she could look at the cameras of security)

As she looked closer, she was in shock, what the heck was that person doing there? For trouble, Sakura knew! That person helped Sasuke in the mission!

Sakura ran out of the room, the employees in confusion.

* * *

But before she could make it... that person was on the bed, blushing like crazy..

"Who did this to you.. Sasuke?"

* * *

**Who is it? Who knows? Find out next time! Well, hope you enjoyed the story, and the song in the middle of the story.. If it was an anime, that song would show as the ambulance fled away, and as a few hours passed. Well, see you next time!**


	7. Never lie of love

**"There are times, that we don't even remember... and times, that we don't want to remember, but we have to.. to learn our mistakes.. even if those memories, may break your heart..." Ok, here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! I do not own NARUTO!**

* * *

Sakura ran up the stairs like a cheetah, pushing every person to the side.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Can't you watch where you're going?"

She screamed sorry to every person. They gasped in disgust as they turned.. They were such people, who didn't like to be touched, weren't they? There was that person in Sasuke's room, and Naruto hated her. The person always instead of helping them, flirted and ignored the real reason of the mission. Sakura was annoyed, can't they know why she was running in such a way for? An emergency, obviously!

* * *

Meanwhile, that person was on the bed, and she took Sasuke's hand.

_I remember years ago, someone told me I should take..._

"I'm sure you'll one day recognize my love for you..."

_Caution when it comes to love, I did, I did..._

* * *

Flashback...

**"W-where is everybody!"**

_And you were strong and I was not..._

**She ran as much as her feet can take her forward, but the giant bear cornered her to a tree...**

_My illusion, my mistake..._

**"AHH!"**

**She ducked and she closed her eyes shut. There was a bam, and a scream, and then there was silence...**

**"LION BARRAGE!"**

**"What..."**

**The girl opened her eyes, and everything was blurry..**

**"Hmm, you have the same scroll as us.."**

_I was careless, I forgot..._

**She scrambled to her knees and quickly got her glasses, and she gasped in a hush, her face was red by the sight of the young man on the dead bear.. He had spiky hair and a cute face... his eyes shone and he gave a slight smile...**

**"See you around..."**

_I did..._

End of flashback...

* * *

The young woman grew closer to Sasuke's face, and she closed her eyes as she grew red..

_And now..._

Sakura was almost there, just one more flight!

_When all is gone, there is nothing to say..._

Her feet pushed herself forward, Sakura can't let that woman be near Sasuke.

_You have gone and so effortlessly..._

Their lips grew closer, as Sasuke lied still, he, in such a coma, can't tell what was going on...

_You have won, you can go ahead, tell them..._

Sakura ran all the way across the floor, she panted and gasped, and she stopped..

_Tell them all I know now..._

She put her hands on her theighs, the room was right there, and the door was wide open...

_Shout it from the rooftop.._

Why was she so crazy to even go there? Sasuke had broken her heart, but still, that person was there! She couldn't let that stupid woman take him away...

_Ride it on the sky, love..._

She began again, the room , which was just 20 rooms away... it was a long way, yeah...

_All we had is gone now.._

Their lips touched slightly, and the woman then went on Sasuke literally... She wrapped her arms around him.

_Tell them I was happy..._

* * *

**"YOU JUST GO RUNNING OFF, FOR NO PARENT REASON, AND CAN'T LOOK FORWARD TO SEE A GUY STANDING OR WHATEVER! I KNOW NARUTO, HE LIKES YOU, IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT, I KNOW YOU LIKE HIM, AND DON'T CARE A THING ABOUT THE FACT THAT I LIKE YOU, TOO, HUH?"**

* * *

_And my heart is broken..._

* * *

**"ALL YOU THINK IS THAT HEY, I'LL PRETEND IT'S AN ACCIDENT AND GO KISS NARUTO SINCE I LOVE SASUKE BUT HE DOESN'T LOVE ME, BUT YOU MAY NOT WANT TO KNOW I LIKED YOU EVER SINCE WE MET, AND I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME TOO, AND I GUESS IT WAS ALWAYS A TRUE UNFORGETTABLE LIE!"**

* * *

_All my scars are open..._

Sakura finally reached Sasuke's room, and just when she stepped in, there was...

_Tell them all I hoped would be..._

Karin... Sakura gasped and her eyes widened in shock and heartbreak...

_IMPOSSIBLE..._

Sakura dropped the medicine box, as she ran quickly to the bed.

_IMPOSSIBLE..._

She pushed Karin, and screamed her name... her sudden tears brought Karin down, with a final punch on her face...

_IMPOSSIBLE..._

She plopped on the bed, right next to Sasuke...

_IMPOSSIBLE-LE-LE_

Tears tried to fly off her face, but Sakura quickly wiped her eyes before they could come out.

_IMPOSSIBLE_

Sasuke just lied there with a calm face, he looked too innocent, like a little child...

_IMPOSSIBLE_

"Couldn't you tell, what was happening.." Sakura said in a broken voice...

_IMPOSSIBLE_

"Sasuke..."

_IMPOSSIBLE..._

* * *

Naruto walked in a hush, everyone walked past him, not knowing why he was so silent. They didn't care...

The wind blew his hair, backwards. It filled up Naruto's mouth and brought him to close his eyes. He exhaled as he opened his eyes. He sprung to reality, as he saw Hinata sitting alone, looking so filled up, with tears...

_There she is... the one and only... who I've been waiting so long for..._

Naruto just stood there, not noticing anyone else but her.. He wanted to tell her something, that he hasn't since he met her...

_I thought everyday, she'll be there. But one day, you turned a corner, to a new step in life. I never knew..._

Hinata looked up, and turned... to see...

Naruto.

_When you will come back... when, you will see me again..._

_You were there, waiting out the door everyday, with the same gleaming smile, that brought me up everyday, but you got poured over, with the obstacles, of that new corner..._

_WHAT IS THAT NEW STEP IN LIFE, That you had to leave my life. It was short, it was long, but just to say with all along..._

_I want you to come back..._

"N-naruto-kun?"

Hinata got right up..

"Oh, a-are you looking for Sakura.. because she's in the.. she.. who... um... "

"I don't care right now... I know where she is, but I want to know where you are."

Hinata gasped, as Naruto went closer..

"I got into an argument with Sasuke, he was mad from the accident... and you know what happened..."

Hinata looked down, and she slowly nodded.

"Ever since that, you changed, you got into a fight with Sakura, you were different from that girl from 2 and a half years ago... I want to see that girl, not this girl who- who is getting so aggravated for one single unknown thought..."

Hinata felt that the tears finally had to come out..

"Sasuke... I think he did the right thing, to stop you guys FROM FIGHTING!"

Hinata put her hand to her mouth.. she was choking up her tears, and they were pushing her down..

Naruto closed his eyes, and rustled Hinata's hair with his big hands..

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I was getting... so frustrated... this isn't a proper reunion... this isn't... what I had in mind... here..."

Naruto handed her a tissue, and Hinata took it. She blew her nose and wiped her tears... Naruto waited till she was finished..

_Where did you go, all these years, that new step, that brought me down..._

"Hinata.. I have something to tell you..."

Hinata looked straight up, as Naruto said the three words...

_But what I want to say, shall bring me up..._

* * *

"Did you kiss me?"

Sakura gasped at the sudden question. It was 1 hour passed already, and Sasuke woke up. He felt some sensation that someone kissed him, but Karin ran out, before he woke up..

"N-no I didn't, it was!"

Sakura was flushed, her face red. She puckered up her cheeks, to look stubborn. Sasuke covered his mouth, as he turned red too..

"Sasuke, believe me, you were unconscious, I was bringing you some medicine and stuff, but then, I-!"

"Got crazy and decided to kiss me!"

"NO NO, I looked the security camera and-!"

"Thought about the feeling to kiss me!"

"Oh god, I DID NOT KISS YOU!"

"Then who did? Some flying angel? Some wicked nurse?"

"No and seriously, no, we don't have a wicked nurse!"

It was a weird fight.. really weird. Sakura looked as if she cried, but she forgot about those tears with that silly question!

"... well, you did come in here..."

"Sasuke?"

"Do you... like me?"

"NO!"

Sasuke looked at her with a serious face. Sakura gulped in a confused feeling...

"Are... you sure?"

_The day I, first met you..._

"Sasuke, who said I do, anymore..."

"Oh.."

_You told me you'd never fall in love..._

"Guys, here's one tip..."

Sasuke and Sakura both looked at the doorway, and there was, leaning on the wall, with his ichi ichi book, Kakashi- sensei.

_But now that, I get you..._

"Here, it says in the first page... never lie of love..."

_I know fear is what it really was..._

Sasuke and Sakura looked at eachother, each with a gaze of memories. Sasuke saw Sakura as a little kid, Sakura saw Sasuke as a little kid.

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break_

Sakura stuttered, after what she said. She didn't want to hurt Sasuke, but she didn't know what she thought, love or not?

_I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake..._

Sakura went closer to Sasuke, and simple, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_There's just one life to live and theres no time to wait, to wait..._

"Welcome back, Sasuke..." She whispered it, and Sasuke blushed but smiled... He said thanks..

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break..._

"By the way... wheres Naruto?"

"Don't know..."

Something was wrong, Sakura thought, but what could it be...

* * *

She walked down the road, past house to house, and finally she stopped at a bench... Her eyes widened at the sight. The sun setted, at a color of fire, the sunset was beautiful, but what at front of the sun wasn't..

"I love you... Hinata..."

"Me too... Naruto-kun..."

Sakura quickly ran away, in tears and shock, Hinata had won the bet...

* * *

_Story of my life, searching for the right, but it keeps avoiding me... sorrow in my soul, cause it seems that wrong, really loves my company.. he's more than a man, and this is more than love, the reason that the sky is blue, the clouds are rolling in, because I'm gone again, and to him I just can't be true.._

_And to know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside, to know that I am happy, with some other guy... I can see him dying._

_I don't wanna do this anymore, I don't wanna be the reason why, and everytime I walk, out the door, I see him die a little more inside, and I don't wanna hurt him anymore, I don't wanna take away his life, I don't wanna be.. a murderer.._

_His trust, our love, I might as well take a gun and put it to his head, get it over with, I don't wanna do this..._

_Anymore,... anymore, anymore.._

* * *

It was like that, except, the opposite way around...

* * *

**Ok, here are the songs taken for this chapter, I do not own any of these songs...**

**Impossible by shontelle ( I remember- Impossible)**

**The second song was by me, so I basically own it, but it was never published.( There she is- me up)**

**Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato( The day- a break)**

**Unfaithful by Rihanna ( Story of- anymore..)**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed the whole story so far. Sadly, this story is bringing me tears, ok, it's just making me sad. So, here is a preview of next time!**

* * *

**Sakura began running, and she bumped into a tree. She was in a dilemma. Sasuke or Naruto.. who's right for her...**

**"I... please help me... I can't hold it back, I just want to.."**

**Sakura wants to change, to a new person, but what is the new person she wants to turn into...**

**With Sasuke, they say, he will be out by tomorrow, he gleams.. The next day comes, and Sasuke is out of the hospital, and while he is walking... He confronts the new Sakura... **

**"What.. who are you?"**

**She looks nothing like herself?!**

**Naruto and Hinata walk down the road, when they see Sasuke and Sakura..**

**"...Let's turn around..."**

**Hinata is confused, as Naruto tugs her away..**

**Does he know the girl? Or does he still hate Sasuke?**

**On next time, next chapter, Sakura Chronicles..**

* * *

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


End file.
